The Freeter of Zero
by PoopInMahPants
Summary: Among the strange and odd members of the Hero Union BBS, one of them stands out in particular. The hero who has saved twenty-five worlds, Freeter! Dissatisfied with the last world he saved and with no intention of returning to his home world, Freeter answers yet another call, this time into the world of Halkeginia.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Freeter: A Japanese expression for people who lack full-time employment or are unemployed, excluding housewives and students. Coincidentally the preferred nickname of the young, Japanese man dressed in a simple shirt, trousers, and boots, standing in an alleyway with a large blue portal open in front of him. There was a powerful physical draw pulling him towards the portal, like a tractor beam from those science fiction movies he loved, but he held his ground, steadfast, as he considered his situation. He had just returned from killing the demon king of this realm, a long and arduous task that took nearly a full month of preparation and travelling time, and had come back to the capital of the human kingdom he saved, hailed as a hero. The people openly voiced their love and appreciation for his deeds but he could knew there was something else. The people here were afraid of him. His companions told him that it was just inside his head, but he could tell that even they showed an unexpected amount of caution when speaking with him. Every time he approached someone, he could see the fear in their eyes peek out from the awe and respect. If he decided he wanted to take over the kingdom and rule with an iron fist, he easily could and have everything he wanted. But he did not want that. Sighing and letting himself be dragged into the portal, Freeter said the last words he would ever speak in this now-peaceful world. "Alright, let me try this one more time." - "Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" Louise cried. What came out from her familiar summoning chant was not the magnificent griffon, manticore, or dragon that she had hoped for, but rather a dopey looking man who looked not much older than herself dressed in what could only be described as commoner clothes. And to top it all off, he had a weird name she could not pronounce. "Well, if it's difficult to pronounce, you can just call me Freeter," he said. Louise shot him a glare that could pierce the stone walls of the academy, but the man seemed entirely unfazed. "You summoned a commoner!? As expected of the Louise the Zero!" which seemed to fluster to Louise even more. A target of bullying perhaps? Seemed odd for others to mock the one who performed the hero summoning ritual, typically they cheered them on. "I'm definitely not what you'd call 'common'," he said to the crowd,but they ignored him and continued speaking amongst themselves, laughing at Louise all the while. "Everyone please be quiet," the balding teacher said loudly over the crowd of students, "Now Louise, this is a holy ritual of summoning, there is no one more time. You have called this man into service, and he shall be your familiar. Please complete the ritual." "Be thankful for this opportunity," Louise said, the fire simmering in her eyes again. She chanted the finishing touch of the familiar spell and caught Freeter by surprise, pressing her lips against his own. A fire burned on his chest. Not a romantic fire, but more like a searing metal rod was being pulled across his chest. He looked down and saw glowing runes forming on his chest. They were unreadable to him and the other students had moved on to bonding with their own familiars, but the teacher looked at him with a degree of shock. "Mr. Freeter, may I have a look at those runes?" The professor asked politely. Freeter, feeling curious himself, obliged. He unbuttoned his collared shirt from the top down, just enough to expose his well defined pectoral muscles and the runes. "Oh my," a dark-skinned redhead said aloud as a blush appeared on her face. Many of the other girls had similar reactions, including a blonde girl with princess curls while the blonde boy next to her seemed to be quite irritated. Enjoying the attention a little more than he probably should, Freeter considered unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and showing off the rest, but the angry glare his pink-haired master was giving to the women in the crowd made him reconsider. "Lífþrasir…" The professor said with a sort of scholarly curiosity. "What does that mean?" Freeter asked the professor. "I must do more research," The professor said, walking back to the school at a brisk pace. "Well, Professor Colbert just left without dismissing us, I think that means we should bond with our familiars," the redheaded girl approached Freeter and clung onto his arm, pressing her impressive breasts against his arms and her hand on his chest. "Go bond with your own familiar, not mine, Kirche!" Louise forced herself between Freeter and her rival and shooed Kirche away. Kirche pouted and started floating in the air. "Tabitha, let's go back. I'll make sure to give a proper introduction to you later, Mr. Commoner Familiar," she said, winking as the blue haired glasses girl next to her took off. She had been reading a book earlier but was now eyeing Freeter with a sort of analytic curiosity. As her redheaded friend turned towards her, she snapped back into her book. "Oho, so this world's magicians can manage flight, even if it's at a low level," Freeter muttered to himself, as his new master started walking away. "Can't you fly back as well?" An angry glare from Louise was enough of an answer on its own. /span/span/p 


End file.
